


blank

by ushioK



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushioK/pseuds/ushioK
Summary: 那個晚上當傑瑞米揮出拳頭時，理查知道他的世界永遠被改變了。





	

當理查走過半掩的主持人休息室木門前時，撇見傑瑞米在裡頭。

天氣從今天早上開始放晴了，陽光從窗簾間隙透進來，將整個休息室染成溫暖的黃色。

傑瑞米就坐在裡頭，坐在那張邊緣已被磨白的絨布沙發上，側頭盯住窗外。他微皺起眉，從下垂的嘴角洩露了滿溢心事，將他困在一方小世界裡，隔出外界，順道凍結住整個房間，流動的只剩下點點灰塵被陽光映出，讓畫面更加超現實。

這一幕讓理查停下腳步，說真的，這一幕讓理查心痛。

在幾步之外傑瑞米的樣子，比平時凌亂的頭髮翹出幾搓，浮腫的眼袋則負責向大家宣示這個人並沒有得到良好品質的休息；總是平整的襯衫在今天多出好幾道皺折，看起來唯一有生氣的，是他緊抓住膝蓋，那用力過猛到已經發白了的指節。

但比起這些，當下又再次跳進腦海中關於前天晚上發生的事，才更直指理查心底痛楚。

明明才相隔一天，回想起來卻像是好久好久以前，卻像是夢境般飄渺，一場惡夢，如果可以，理查的確希望所有一切都只是一場夢。

當傑瑞米毫無預警的揮出拳頭時，整個世界像被按下靜音鍵，唯一理查能聽到的聲音只剩嗡嗡的耳鳴聲。接下來發生的，明明只有幾秒鐘時間，回想起來竟是彷彿正觀賞一齣憋腳電影裡會出現的慢動作場景般漫長。

他看到詹姆斯從後方架開傑瑞米，使勁往後拉，回過神來，理查發現自己已經擋在他們那可憐的同事之前。傑瑞米掙扎著甩開詹姆斯的牽制，嘟嚷了些什麼後轉身離開，他沒聽見，整個世界仍只有嗡嗡聲。轉過身，掛在嘴角的鮮血成了視線裡最顯著的顏色，理查知道自己出於本能說了些關心的話語，他是真的關心，但理智卻止不住一片混亂的腦子，讓他感到慌張。

然後詹姆斯也來了，他知道詹姆斯也說了些關心的話語，他知道他與詹姆斯一起說服他們可憐的同事快去醫院，他還記得當他站在原地看著那兩人往停車場走去的背影，在這個當下他深切的明白，未來將永遠不一樣了。

一個小時後，他們要開始週六將播出的新一集節目的剪輯會議，這是他們例行的工作內容，這個辦公室很吵雜，就像先前每一個工作日時的光景。今天之後，這週之後，一切會變成什麼樣子呢？思緒到此停了下來，因為已無法也不敢繼續想下去。

「敲敲。」

理查猶豫了一陣後才踏上那條滿是線頭、已被經年累月各式噁心的汙漬染到看不清原來顏色的舊地毯上。他必須做些什麼，不管是眼前的景象還是腦中的畫面都讓他感到不適。

「你的表情毀了今天的好天氣喔。」

沙發上傑瑞米緩緩轉過頭來，理查知道他將看到的是自己太過刻意的笑容。他已經盡了力想讓圍繞在眼前這人身邊的氣氛柔和些，雖然他知道最後自己的表情一定會出賣他，將他心底濃厚的擔憂全盤托出。

但傑瑞米沒有理會他，仍是同樣的表情與同樣的姿態，緩緩將臉再度轉向窗外。

沒有針鋒相對的回話，沒有酸言酸語，甚至沒有任何反應，這讓理查的心又沉了一陣，他站在半掩的門邊，腦中閃過無數不管是安慰還是諷刺的句子，卻沒有一個可以令他滿意，最後也就任憑沉默也將自己吞噬，垂下眼，將自己也困進這個小空間裡。

「一切都毀了。我把一切都毀了。」

突然傑瑞米的呢喃傳進他耳中，聲音悶悶的，有一剎那理查分不清楚那究竟是不是只是個自言自語，但他隨即擷取到其中的慌亂，那是只屬於傑瑞米的求助，總是嘴硬的把所有脆弱藏在句子的最底層，總是表現的強悍來拒絕所有的同情，卻仍需要被安慰，雖然他本人從來不會承認。

「嘿...，你再說什麼啊？你是傑瑞米，獨一無二打不倒的傑瑞米，那麼多年來的每一個困難，你不都安然渡過了嗎？」

理查奮力在臉上擠出一個笑容，相處那麼久以來，說真的，他幾乎沒有見過傑瑞米那麼脆弱的一面。總是護著他、護著大家的傑瑞米，總是站在第一線擋下所有批評與攻擊的傑瑞米，總是在最後把事情完美結束的傑瑞米，這個在他心中就像是英雄般存在的傑瑞米，現在在他面前，脆弱的像個孩子，而他卻連一丁點也無法分擔其中的憂愁。

這種感覺是無力嗎？太多複雜的情緒全在心裡糾纏成一團，讓理查無法分辨。

他多希望在當下可以好好安慰傑瑞米，做些什麼都好，只要讓傑瑞米能感覺好些就可以了，怎知要具體而行時會那麼困難？他想不到任何合適的話語，雙腳像被釘住般讓他整個人繼續杵在門邊。

或許是因為，他其實也同意，這事已經無法再像曾經任何一次爭議般順利落幕了。

又是一陣沉默後，傑瑞米才再次開口，一樣是悶悶的呢喃，一樣讓人分不清是不是又只是個自言自語。

「那天早上弗朗西跟我提離婚。」

勉強擠出的笑容僵在理查臉上，花了好幾秒的時間才轉為驚訝。

「天啊！伙計。我很遺憾，我真的很遺憾聽到這件事。」

理查邊說邊快步走向傑瑞米，在他旁邊空著的位置坐下，面對傑瑞米的後頸，憂鬱的臉依然對著窗外。

這對夫妻的感情問題並不是秘密，他們已經分居好一陣子，孩子都大了，平時也各自擁有各自的生活。每個熟識他們的人都明白會有這麼一天，就像是一個不能被談起的公開的禁忌，基於禮貌沒有人會多問些什麼，理查也是，但在真正耳聞的當下，那股震驚還是存在。

「一切都毀了。我把一切都毀了。」

緩緩將臉埋在手掌裡，在理查眼中總是寬闊的傑瑞米的肩膀微微下垂，他將身體往傑瑞米那側稍移了些，伸出的一隻手正懸著，還在猶豫如果搭上他的肩膀會不會侵犯了私領域而失禮時，傑瑞米已將整個身體側躺下，用理查的大腿枕著頭。

這個動作讓理查嚇了一跳，整個身體僵住。他不知道時間在這之中停了幾秒，總之他們沒有對話，傑瑞米還是將臉埋在雙手中，理查低下頭，看到的是傑瑞米的肩膀隨呼吸起伏。

他深深吐出一口氣，才將一直懸著的手輕輕放在傑瑞米肩膀上。那是他從來沒見過的傑瑞米的樣子，像是個無助的孩子，被困在找不到出口的情緒之中，他的身體放鬆了些，突然想起幾年前在一個訪談節目裡的片斷。

那時理查上節目宣傳他的新書，事前從未有任何人向他預告的，傑瑞米出現在螢幕裡頭。

『如果我能跟傑瑞米一樣聰明、我寫的書能跟他一樣好，那我會跟他一樣成功。』

那麼多年後，他還能清楚記得當螢幕中傑瑞米唸出他書中句子時，他雙頰發熱的感覺。

對，傑瑞米一直都是如此耀眼的存在，那麼聰明，那麼冷靜，那麼...讓他崇拜。

突然間，他不知道自己該怎麼辦，對於一直總是仰望的背影，這時卻無助的窩在自己的大腿上。他覺得很難過，多半是來自於無能為力，最後只能讓指尖出了點力往傑瑞米的肩膀捏了幾下，另一隻手指則揉揉膝上灰白卷曲的頭髮，一邊喃著。

「不會有事的。一切都會變好的。」

**Author's Note:**

> 去年CH&M live起跑的時候，我就起了想寫這個故事的念頭，但一直拖到現在終於執行了。我想講的是一個關於心裡的位置的故事，就是不管如何一定會在心底為某個人留個位置，這樣的故事，可能會有些悲傷，但如果心中能有個永遠想念的人，我想那也是十足的幸福吧。非常感謝你的閱讀，希望你喜歡這個故事。


End file.
